Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to transferring information through networks and in particular to transferring personalized information for remotely updating content at client devices through the networks.
Users may download many different kinds of content from the World Wide Web. For example, users may download content using web pages. In some cases, users may subscribe to services that send content that the users' desire to the web pages. Content providers may need to keep track of which users registered for which content. In addition to keeping track of which users registered for which content, the service providers may also need to know how to send the content that each user registered for. This may require a large amount of resources to keep track of the users who have registered, the content each user desires, and how to route the content to the users.
A further understanding of the nature and the advantages of the embodiments disclosed herein may be realized by reference of the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.